


i really really really really really really really like you

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Autistic Evan Hansen, Fan AU, Fanfiction, Grocery Store, How Do I Tag This, I had to research texas for this, M/M, Texas, Writer AU, Writer Jared, autistic jared kleinman, fanfic writer au, welcome to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: jared is a relatively well known tumblr user and fic writer in his fandom. he's recognised in a store by a cute boy named evan hansen.





	i really really really really really really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> this was intended to be like,, a 300 word self indulgent fluff piece. but im actually considering continuing it dksjsj

Jared was having a normal day. He was at the store, trailing along behind his mom while she shopped for groceries, an earbud in one ear, scrolling mindlessly through Reddit as he walked.

He was having a normal day, that is, until a blonde boy a bit taller than him bolted up to him.

"Jar—uh, I, uh," he was clearly panicking. "I like your shoelaces?"

It took Jared a second before he started to laugh, amused, awkward, and confused, but also kind of amazed that he was recognised. "Thanks, I stole them from the president."

The boy grinned. "Yeah! I knew it. Uh..." he was clearly thinking on his toes. "The math homework, did you get question nine?"

"Uh, yeah, I can — I have the book on my phone, so— Mom?"

His mom looked over at him and did a double take, not expecting her child to have someone to talk to. She opened her mouth and Jared spoke over her. "Coincidentally ran into a classmate here? I'm gonna go help him with math. We'll be in, like, the ice cream aisle probably."

Jared didn't give her a chance to respond, instead bolting away.

The boy walked to catch up with him, as Jared was much shorter. "Um, hi, I'm Evan, I didn't really think this through, clearly. Uh, I follow your tumblr. And AO3. I've read, like, everything you've written." Evan was gesticulating wildly. "That sounds creepy! That's not what I meant, just, I'm a big fan of, of everything you've written, so."

"No, that's not creepy, I'm flattered, what the fuck," Jared said, laughing and bringing a hand up to his mouth to chew on the sleeves of his hoodie before letting it fall again.

"I'm, um, I'm autisticrobinadderley on tumblr?"

Jared gasped. "No, I followed you! I saw you in my notes and I was like 'god I wish that was my URL,' so I followed you."

"No way," he said, grabbing his phone and quickly unlocking it. "I didn't see that you'd followed me... oh, wait, no, I see you!"

"Yeah," Jared grinned. "I'm still getting over the fact that you've read everything on my AO3. Like... even the shitty Harry Potter fanfics from 8th grade?"

"Mhm." Evan grinned. "But dude, like, the fake dating AU? That was fucking gold. I cried. You made me cry, you monster."

Jared laughed. "Wow, I guess the least I can do to make it up to you is take you to get ice cream or something." The second he said it, his hand flew up to his mouth and he began gnawing at his hoodie sleeves again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Well, it's, um," Evan ran a hand through his hair, "it's okay. You're cute and I like your writing, so you're forgiven."

"Oh!" Jared now continued to chew on the sleeve, but this time to hide his face. "Oh, okay, um. Do you live around here? That sounds weird, oh my god."

"It's fine, no, you're okay. I live in Liverpool."

"What, no shit?! I live there too. Do you go to the high school?"

"I mean, yeah, do you go somewhere else?"

"I try not to show up at all, actually," he quipped. "Nah, I go there too."

"How have we not met yet? What grade are you in? I'm a senior. Or I'm going to be."

"I am too," Jared said. "I'm actually new this year? I went to Clear Springs High School, but like, kids are assholes, and I had to move because of bullying and I got a restraining order on this one guy — it's a long story actually."

"Oof," said Evan. "That's rough, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but oh well. It be like that."

"It  shouldn't be like that," Evan said.

Jared shrugged. "Yeah. I, um, can I— can I have your phone number? For texting? And ice cream reasons? Not, like, a date thing. Unless you want it to be!"

"Yeah, you can — I'll unlock my phone if you wanna add yourself."

Jared unlocked his own phone and opened contacts before handing it to Evan. The two exchanged phones.

Jared put in his phone number and then added his contact name as "jared kleinman "

When Evan gave his phone back he saw he'd added himself as "evan hansen " and grinned. "All lowercase rainbow emoji aesthetic for you too, then, huh?"

"Yeah," Evan said. "I think it's a gay thing."

"Definitely." Jared smiled at him. "So if I tell my mom I'm gonna need to teach you more basic statistics, will you go along with it?"

"Yeah," Evan said, and a smile grew on his face. "Yeah."

 


End file.
